Inocente Pecado
by le petit kasumi
Summary: tengo miedo, esto no es lo correcto, no debo amarte asi, pero no puedo evitarlo¿tu tambien me amas? no te preocupes por nada, yo sere quien reciba el castigo por nuestro inocente pecado LxMisa AU pesimo summary
1. Señor Reloj Por Que Ha Dejado De Caminar

**_summary: _**

**_tengo miedo, esto no es lo correcto, no debo amarte asi, pero no puedo evitarlo¿tu tambien me amas? no te preocupes por nada, yo sere quien reciba el castigo por nuestro inocente pecado LxMisa AU  
_**

**_para entender un poco la historia:_**

_sueños o ensoñaciones con cursiva_

**conversaciones o palabras de los personajes****con negrita**

narraciónen generalcon letra normal_** (soy pesima explicando las cosas)**  
_

**_¡buenos días!_**

**_este es el primer fic que subo a esta página, con este usuario y con esta pareja (un poco complejo para pedir un poco de comprensión) no se muy bien si decirles que es un poco sencillo o un poco extraño(mucha gente relaciona todo lo mio con cosas raras e intento alejarme un poco de esto), si hay algunos cambios muy notorios en la personalidad de los personajes no se asusten, después de todo, ellos acaban siendo un reflejo de mi misma y de quienes amo(lamenteblemente soy humana y por lo tanto subjetiva). En fin, esta demas decir que death note no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. _**

**_entre otras cosas aclaro:_**

_**si no les gusta la pareja LxMisa no lean este fanfiction**_

**_esto es complejo lolita, si no les gustan estas relaciones, no lo lean _**

**_este es un AU (no se por que lo digo si se nota claramente) _**

**_en un futuro agregare lemon (este seria el primero, tengan un poco de paciencia)_**

**_quizás suba un poco de contenido violento (aunque es poco probable nunca me ha gustado la violencia)  
_**

**_y bueno les ruego que sean comprensivos_**

* * *

_**1.-**_**¿Señor Reloj por que ha dejado de caminar?**

_...¿Qué es este lugar?...sin importar cuanto me esfuerze, solo veo oscuridad _

_y no una oscuridad común como en las noches sin luna, _

_no, esta es una oscuridad diferente, esta me grita y me susurra a la vez, _

_tanto que no puedo decifrar que tan grande es, _

_ni siquiera se si estoy afuera o adentro, _

_si estoy arriba o abajo, _

_quizás este inclinada hacia el suelo, _

_quizá camine en el techo, _

_simplemente parece que callese al vacio sin moverme_

_¿acaso estare destinada a vagar por siempre en esta incertidumbre?_

_ no siento una leve brisa que pueda anunciarme mi ubicacion,_

_ no siento ese sutil calor que esta tan relacionado con el hogar, _

_simplemente no siento nada._

_¡Un momento! Una voz me llama, _

_es débil pero la escucho resonante y calmada, _

_mi corazón se acelera con una rapidez impresionante,_

_ corro hacia el sonido tan rapido como me lo permiten mis pies, _

_unas lagrimas fugaces de alegría adornan mi rostro en sombras…_

_no entiendo el por que de esta repentina felicidad, _

_quizás se deba a esta soledad que corrompe mi espiritu._

_ De un momento a otro lo veo, _

_es un reloj de mano con delicados e indescriptibles detalles iluminado en la oscuridad,_

_ hace tic-tac sin cesar, _

_le sonrió y le saludo cortésmente, _

_le pregunto si sabe donde esta la salida, _

_el solo se limitaba a decir tic-tac, _

_lo mire enojada_

_¡nunca conocí antes a un reloj tan descortés! _

_negarse a algo tan insignificante como esa simple respuesta. _

_Entre los sonidos del Señor Reloj escuche una risa y al fin noto la mano que lo sujeta de una extraña manera, _

_miro hacia la oscuridad y el parece iluminado con una tenue luz, _

_apenas puedo notar su alta estatura escondida en su curvatura, _

_su alba piel que reluce entre las penumbras, _

_su ropaje negro y elegante que se asemeja tanto a su cabello ébano, _

_su soberbio sombrero de copa, _

_sus ojos tan vivaces y profundos, _

_y por supuesto,_

_ como dejar pasar esas ojeras que nunca antes había visto tan marcadas en algún otro ser, _

_el solo se limita a mirarme curioso mordiendo su pulgar, _

_me brinda una sonrisa, _

_entonces el sonido cesa_

_...y..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Misa-chan despierte, es muy tarde**- una señora de avanzada edad intentaba despertar a la niña que dormía pacíficamente enredada entre edredones,su cabello rubio formaba una hermosa cascada que recorría agraciadamente su almohada y sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar la bella danza de las largas pestañas moviendose por primera vez en el día, Misa comenzó a moverse molesta intentando asimilar las luz que entraba de golpe en su rostro, demoro un poco, pero despertó reclamándole a la señora.

**Joo…Misa no durmió muy bien esta noche y la despiertan tan de golpe**-la chica pauso un rato pensativa, mientras su clara mirada recorría su habitación, ahora iluminada después de que la anciana abriera las enormes cortinas que daban paso a la hermosa vista de aquella mañana y de pronto pareció maravillosamente encantada por una idea-**¡Nana hoy tuve un sueño extraño! pero...no puedo recordarlo**- Misa chillo inconscientemente, dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama mientras la anciana se reía.

**Ya lo recordara Misa-chan **-la señora se arrugada faz le sonrió con dulzura- **su madre me dijo que hoy vienen unas visitas, así que hoy debe estar más hermosa que nunca, vamos debe bañarse rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

**¡Las visitas son malvadas! interrumpen los sueños de Misa**-lo ultimo lo dijo con extraña suavidad, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Misa tiene 12 años, a pesar de su corta edad gente de diversos lugares la reconocen por su exótica belleza, su cabello claro, ojos azules y su tez nivea la hacian contrastar de sobremanera con los otros habitantes del lugar, aunque, más que apreciar lo exterior todos adoran la dulzura que la niña demuestra en su mirar, esa inocencia que solo suelen tener los infantes de muy corta edad y que ella había logrado conservar, convirtiéndose asi en su mayor virtud que, lamentablemente se apacigua rapidamente con su peor defecto, sus drásticos cambios de humor, que son capaces de sorprender a cualquier persona a su lado, sin importar desde cuando tiempo se conozcan, Misa es muy sincera, siempre expresa lo que siente, si esta molesta con alguien no demora mucho en demostrárselo, Misa es una persona a la que cualquiera observaría detenidamente.

**¡Nana¡El agua esta helada!**- gritaba histéricamente Misa desde el cuarto de baño, la señora subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la niña y reprenderla- **Misa el agua esta tibia no exageres tanto…ni siquiera te has metido a la bañera**- la pequeña hizo un puchero- **pero Misa quería que vieras el agua primero**- se sonrieron y luego la señora dijo- **ya niña métete al agua y ya deja de ser tan malcriada, no siempre me tendrás a mi para cumplir tus caprichos**- la mujer salio del cuarto riéndose mientras la niña miraba la puerta molesta pensando en lo que su nana le había dicho y luego en un suspiro triste musito**-...desearia tanto que no sucediese...**

Misa se vistió con su mejor vestido, era verdaderamente hermoso, poseia delicados encajes que si se apreciaban con detenimiento se distinguian hermosas rosas, su color negro con detalles rojos contrastaba perfectamente con la clara tez de la niña rubia, que parecia iluminada al estar rodeada por aqulla oscuridad, su ropaje le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y estaba graciosamente elevado con un petticoat negro y para culminar con su vestimenta se puso la cruz que le regalo su abuela el día anterior a su muerte, la niña se miro en el espejo detenidamente, sentía que le faltaba algo, luego hizo un ademán dando a entender que recordó lo olvidado, camino hacia un mueble de costosa apariencia y arriba de este se encontraban dos listones negros ella los puso en su cabello, formando 2 coletas que le daban mayor inocencia a su ya mencionada imagen.

**¡Oka-san¡Oka-san!- **Misa bajo casi corriendo las escaleras buscando a su madre, la mujer rubia de procedencia francesa se encontraba dándole las instrucciones a las cocineras para que hicieran pasteles de diversos tipos, todavía le costaba entender por que su marido le dijo que debían tener muchos dulces para su visitante, el dijo que era una sorpresa, quizás traerán niños, pensó la señora para luego encontrarse con su hija, abrazo con dulzura a la niña que respiraba agitadamente- **al fin despiertas Misa-chan **-beso su frente afectuosamente- **vamos tenemos que desayunar lo más rápido posible hoy será un día realmente largo**- tomo se la mano a Misa y la llevo hasta el comedor. Después de terminar de alimentarse, ambas corrieron a hacer sus respectivos deberes. Todos los sábados Misa tenia lecciones de piano, no le agradaba mucho la idea de estudiar los sábados, (especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que es por la mañana) cuando la mayoría de sus amigos descansaban, jugaban o se entregaban de una u otra manera un tiempo para si mismos, ella prácticamente no tenia ese tiempo, quizás por eso gozaba tanto la hora de ir a dormir, en sus sueños nadie le decía que debía hacer, ni lo que era bueno o malo, ni siquiera la reprendían cuando jugaba bajo el sauce en vez de estar en esas aburridas clases de piano, a veces cuando su profesora se distraía ella aprovechaba esos minutos (a veces segundos) para mirar por la ventana e imaginar que esta bailando bajo el sol, bajo la lluvia, bajo la nieve o a veces incluso un poco de todo lo anterior, y luego caía en la realidad de el frío piano y sus partituras repetitivas, hoy fue uno de esos días mientras su profesora bostezaba distraídamente su mirada corrió hacia la ventana y hay lo vio ,una sombra estaba bajo el sauce parecía dormir allí, aunque pudo asegurar que era una alucinación, se veía tan real y tan conocido, la entristecía un poco pero hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada y allí vio a su padre , en ese momento su profesora dijo esas palabras que tanto quería oír- **las lecciones terminaron hoy, ya puede retirarse Misa-san**-la niña le sonrió y cortésmente despidió a la mujer, para luego irse de ahi.

La niña bajo corriendo la escaleras para encontrarse con su padre y sin siquiera mirar abrazo a la persona más cercana**-¡Otou-san!-** grito dejando a un joven desconcertado y a señor riéndose de su hija**- Misa, estoy aquí- **la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, vislumbrando que esta abrazando a un completo extraño, se sonrojo de sobremanera y pidió perdón una y otra vez avergonzada por su error**-gomenasai…-**la niña quedo muda y su padre lo presento**- su nombre es Yagami Light es uno de mis invitados Misa-chan- **el joven le sonrió a la niña dejándola sonrojada, ella miro hacia sus pies avergonzada y le ofreció su mano al joven**- etto…Yagami-san es un gusto conocerlo-** Light toma la mano de la niña y la besa cortésmente-**el gusto es mió Misa-san**- dijo el con una sonrisa para luego soltar la mano de la niña e ir a saludar a la madre.

Misa miraba curiosamente como la gente llegaba, estaba sentada en una silla cercana a la larga escalera que dirigia a el segundo piso, se veia realmente agotada y hambrienta, aunque claro como nadie miraba a la niña más que para un saludo, pasaba inadvertido, imploraba que llegaran todos los invitados para que por fin pudiese comer algo y después de que sus padres enseñasen su talento musical, el talento que tanto odiaba, ir a dormir un poco más, pero cada vez que se cerraba esa puerta y en sus ojos una ilusión nacía, lamentablemente volvia a sonar soberbiamente de nuevo dejando entrar a otro, realmente la desesperaba y para su desgracia todo comenzaba a oler a pastel de fresas¡un momento¿Por qué olía a pastel si lo que iban a hacer es almorzar no merendar! bueno quizás hacían pasteles y ya tenían la comida lista, Misa esta sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta fue golpeada muy despacio y con suavidad, la niña se sorprendió con el sonido y fue a abrir la puerta, siendo ella la única que noto la entrada del ultimo invitado, en la puerta estaba parado un joven extraño de pies a cabeza, estaba vestido completamente de negro y tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía con aparente dificultada un reloj de mano diciéndole a la niña con una voz neutral- **lamento mi demora señorita, mi perezoso reloj no quiso caminar hoy**-la niña lo miro impresionada sin poder auricular palabra alguna, el le siguió sonriendo de la misma forma haciendo que sus ojeras se resaltaran más a los ojos de la niña y de un momento a otro el mundo se volvió borroso a sus ojos, Misa callo desmayada ante los brazos del extraño.

Todos corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, en el momento en que la madre de la niña la vio desmayada, corrió a tirarle los cabellos al muchacho que la tenia en brazos, perdiendo todo el protocolo que había tenido con los otros invitados**- quite las manos de mi hija usted…malvado hombre-**la mujer seguía jalando los cabellos del joven (que en ningún momento se movió para no molestar a la niña) mientras en resto de los presentes reían por lo bajo, excepto uno**–por favor no continues maltratandole, el es el invitado especial de quien te hable…el es Ryuuzaki-san-**dejo de jalarle el cabello y lo miro ilusionada**-¡Ryuuzaki-san que grande estas! La última vez que te vi tenias solo 14 años-**luego cambio su tono maternal a uno asesino**- respóndeme ¿Qué le hiciste a Misa?**-luego se incorporo el padre**-si Ryuuzaki-san , conteste esa pregunta - **el joven se mordió el pulgar, y luego los miro a los ojos**-les contare los antecedentes uno por uno para que tomen en cuenta que el porcentaje de que yo este involucrado es de solo un dos porciento…mmm…huele a pastel de fresas¿señora Amane seria tan amable de ofrecerme un poco?**- la mujer lo miro sonriente a pesar de todo, siempre le agrado ese niño con obsesión por los dulces**-enseguida te lo traigo, dulzura-** la dama (olvidando por momentos la salud de su hija)le trajo un pedazo de uno de los pasteles de fresa que habían echo especialmente para el, aunque claro, antes no sabia eso, también le pidió a una de la sirvientas que le sirviera te, los otros invitados miraron hambrientos la imagen del joven devorando la fresa y parte del glaseado, la señora le sonrió a su marido y este le dijo al resto de los invitados que podían ir al comedor y sus alimentos serian llevados de inmediato(n.a: mal educados…cof…cof)Ryuuzaki después de terminar el glaseado (y de que el resto de los invitados se fuera) prosiguió-** yo nunca le haría daño a la pequeña Misa, ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie, ella se veía cansada cuando llegue, por su facciones puedo asegurar que no durmió bien, no presenta fiebre ni ninguna otra alteración notoria en su salud, aunque para estar seguros podrian llamar a un medico –** el joven acaricio los cabellos de la niña y luego le pregunto a los señores-**¿su habitación sigue siendo la misma?-** se quedaron impresionados con la mirada de Ryuuzaki, el pequeño niño que vivió en su casa durante toda una temporada había madurado, sus ojos se habían vuelto más negros e intensos que antes y había comenzado a vestirse como todo un caballero, pero en el fondo era el mismo niño dulce de siempre. Ryuuzaki sonrió divertido ante la mirada fija y algo boba del matrimonio-**tomare eso como un si**- se fue a la habitación de la niña cargándola con una delicadeza torpe muy normal en el.

Camino suavemente por las escaleras teniendo una imagen mental del recinto, hace mucho tiempo habria querido volver, mas le fue imposible, pero por lo menos supo de inmediato que las cosas no cambiaron mucho, después de todo en ese lugar siempre predominaron los colores oscuros, las hermosas pinturas y las costosas alfombras que parecían no tener fin, nada cambio-**todo sigue igual**- musito el joven con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cargaba a la niña el se dedico a mirar su facciones, miro su cabellos caer delicadamente en su rostro apegandose a el sutilmente, aprecio como sus ojos azules eran decorados por unas largas pestañas oscuras, como sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente le daban un aspecto enternecedor y por ultimo como de sus labios se desprendia un suave olor a fresas...paro en seco al pensar en ello, después de todo no podia estar comparando los labios de la niña con su mayor debilidad y luego prosiguio sus pensamientos ignorando por completo los otros, el siempre le dijo que era el ser más hermoso del mundo y le alegraba que conservara su infantil encanto, le sonrió a la pequeña durmiente, siempre quiso mucho a la niñita que le jalaba el cabello cada vez que mencionaba que se iría, el siempre querrá a la niñita que lo ayuda a soportar un día más. Ryuuzaki se detuvo al ver una enorme puerta en el ultimo cuarto, la abrió haciendo extraños malabares, para no despertar a Misa y finalmente al lograr abrir la puerta, observo el lugar curioso, la habitación ya no tenia tantos osos como antes, los reemplazaron unas finas muñecas de aspecto delicado, que parecían solo ser observadas por la niña, una llamo en especial su atención, estaba en un rincón oculta, era semejante a la niña prácticamente en todo, su clara tez , sus finas facciones, su elaborada vestimenta e incluso sus las dos coletas que adornan su cabello rubio, la única diferencia notable era que la muñeca tenia unos ojos vacíos y tristes, la niña era lo opuesto a ella, aunque no sabia muy bien por que la mantenía recluida en ese oscuro rincón, aunque ya tenia una idea de aquello, ya tendria tiempo para averiguarlo, dejo sus cavilaciones al notar un leve movimiento por parte de la pequeña, el la recostó en su cama y mientras hacia el esfuerzo por recordar una melodía para tranquilizar los sueños de la niña, su mano recorría su cabello buscando reconfortarla en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_...el joven pregunto divertido al reloj de mano ¿Señor Reloj, por que ha dejado de caminar?..._

* * *

_**este capitulo tiene la colaboracion especial de mi amigo el sauce n.n**_

_**segun el leguaje de las flores es nostalgia y tristeza del pasado **_

_**(creo que viene un poco al caso)**_

_**bueno...**_

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_espero que si_**

**_¿puedo pedirles un favor?_**

**_ por favor, dejen reviews o me dara depresión _**

**_y no continuare mi fic _**

**_/pone cara de cachorro mojado por la lluvia/ _**

**_( a quien engaño en verdad yo siempre tengo esa cara u.u),_**

**_ en fin. hasta la proxima n.n_**

**_(espero...)_**


	2. Mejor Que Aquel Dulce Pastel De Fresas

_**summary: **_

_**Tengo miedo, esto no es lo correcto, no debo amarte así, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿tú también me amas? no te preocupes por nada, yo seré quien reciba el castigo por nuestro inocente pecado LxMisa AU**_

_**Para entender un poco la historia:**_

_Sueños o ensoñaciones con cursiva_

**Conversaciones o palabras de los personajes con negrita**

Narración en general con letra normal_** (soy pésima explicando las cosas)**_

_**¡Buenos días!**_

_**Lamento mucho mi GRAN tardanza últimamente solo he tenido espacio para otras cosas, como hundirme en mi propia estupidez, pero en fin espero que les guste este capitulo, me demore bastante en hacerlo, así que si esta mal tomen todo su derecho para decirlo abiertamente (aunque sin insultos por favor, eso lastima mucho). En fin, esta demás decir que death note no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. **_

_**(Si me perteneciera algo que me gustara dejaría de ser bueno) **_

_**Entre otras cosas aclaro:**_

_**Si no les gusta la pareja LxMisa no lean este fanfiction**_

_**Esto es complejo lolita, si no les gustan estas relaciones, no lo lean **_

_**Este es un AU (no se por que lo digo si se nota claramente) **_

_**En un futuro agregare lemon (este seria el primero, tengan un poco de paciencia)**_

_**Quizás suba un poco de contenido violento (aunque es poco probable nunca me ha gustado la violencia)**_

_**Y bueno les ruego que sean comprensivos**_

* * *

_**Dulce Pastel de Fresas**_

_Sentí mucha curiosidad al verle,_

_Aquel hombre era realmente misterioso,_

_Ciertamente no se asemejaba a nadie,_

_A nadie entre mis-ahora- nublados recuerdos,_

_Se mi mente florecian tantas preguntas sobre él,_

_¿Que hacia Aquel joven alli?,_

_¿Estara acompañado por otras personas?,_

_¿Quizás se perdió tal como lo hice yo?,_

_¿Tal vez siempre ha vivido aqui?,_

_¿Conocera la salida?,_

_¿sabra el como llegue aqui?,_

_No importaba cuantas preguntas me hiciese,_

_No articule ninguna, _

_Y me dedique a mirarlo como si no estuviese mirando nada,_

_No tengo claro cuanto tiempo paso mientras le veia,_

_pero llego un instante en que tuve que volver a mi misma,_

_En ese momento el dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia mi,_

_Me miro curioso y me mostró su reloj,_

_Y solo escuche que con una voz neutral hablaba, _

_Es un poco tímido, _

_Le ruego que lo disculpe, _

_El no tenía la intención de insultarle, _

_Recordé de pronto mi enojo e intente excusarme,_

_Pero nada paso,_

_Su mirada se alejo de mí con prisa_

_Y guardo su reloj instantáneamente,_

_Y sin previo aviso lo hizo, _

_Comenzó a caminar a un paso rápido,_

_Pero uno REALMENTE rápido,_

_¿Como es que alguien tan sublime pueda tener aquellos cambios tan repentinos?_

_Lo mire con detenimiento mientras seguía un trotecito ligero,_

_Su esbelta figura caminaba con una torpeza ágil entre las penumbras,_

_Su cabello ébano a pesar de confundirse con las sombras tenia un brillo lustroso,_

_Su mirada se dirigía a la nada y sus ojeras parecían más notorias,_

_Por un momento visualice en mi mente la gloriosa imagen de un cuervo,_

_Aunque realmente no se por que lo hice,_

_Suelo imaginarme que las cosas son lo que no son,_

_Asimismo note aquello,_

_Note su piel resplandeciente por su blancura,_

_Se veía tan suave y calida al tacto,_

_Tuve un fuerte impulso de tocarle,_

_Pero eso era indebido,_

_Simplemente le seguí calladamente,_

_No supe como,_

_Pero ya no me hallaba pérdida,_

_po lo menos no sentía de aquella enfermante manera,_

_Su apacible voz me guió por miles de pasajes desconocidos,_

_Hasta llegar a una estrecha habitación, _

_Casi tan oscura como el resto, _

_Pero era tan calida,_

_Pude sentir exquisitos aromas dulces,_

_Creí que se trataba de la casa pero,_

_Al abrir mis ojos vi un pastel que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara_

_Mire enojada a ese joven_

_El solo me miro triste y con delicadeza aparto el dulce de mi rostro_

_Lamente enormemente haberlo mirado así,_

_No puedo recordar a alguien más triste que aquel joven,_

_Me siento mal creo que soy una mala persona,_

_Lo lastime por un capricho,_

_Tome un poco de fuerza y logre acariciar su rostro,_

_Intente calmarle con esa caricia,_

_Mas solo conseguí profundizar sus ojos,_

_Un hilillo de voz decoro el silencio,_

_Por fin logre hablar,_

_Pero no entendí lo que susurre,_

_Misa sabe lo que L siente,_

_L no debe angustiarse,_

_Mis labios volvieron a cerrarse..._

_Extrañamente mostrando una sonrisa,_

_Mis manos continuaron con su dulce vaivén..._

_Su piel se sentía tan calida..._

_Su aroma bloquea mis sentidos..._

_Ya no veo nada más…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suave, pequeña y frágil, una gota se deslizo con suma sutileza por los rojos pétalos de aquella flor que decoraba su cuarto, una voz grave entonaba una melancólica melodía mientras la veía caer, la situación ya se había dado con anterioridad, solo que el tiempo cambia a las personas, el ya no seria aquel muchachito que miraba extrañado un mundo lleno de maldad, ella ya no seria la pequeña niña que le regalo una rosa, el ya era un hombre, pero por encima de ello, el era un detective y ella solo una niña que pronto seria mujer, mas sin embargo todavía era una niña, la pequeña gota todavía no caía cuando el dejo de tararear la melodía de letra ausente (sin importar su inteligencia no lograba recordar las palabras exactas de la canción de Misa), los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a moverse con pesadez y un ligero quejido se oyó como música al salir de su pequeña boca, el solo la miro en silencio desde un extremo de la habitación, al abrir los ojos la niña choco miradas con el hombre de penetrantes orbes, ninguno hablo, quizás no había necesidad de usar palabras en el momento, quizás solo el silencio visito el lugar tocando delicadamente la boca de los jóvenes, después de un tiempo de su callada ensoñación, Misa se decidió por romper el profundo encantamiento de ese par de ojos negros- **¿Misa no sabe quién es?...¿Qué hace aquí?-** un rastro de turbación tan claro salio de la boca de la chica, que el joven entendió de inmediato su ausencia de recuerdos suyos, era casi mágico llegar a albergar esa pequeña esperanza de que todavía lo recordaría, el solo le miro y con una sonrisa neutral hablo- **Soy Ryuuzaki Hideki un amigo de sus padres, ellos me pidieron que le cuidara hasta que despertara, casi parecía un castigo impuesto por ser el posible causante de su desmayo**- mintió para no perturbar a la niña, aunque de cualquier forma su relato tenia coherencia, los señores Amane siempre fueron niños, nunca pensarían que el tiene malas intenciones, bueno de cualquier forma el no las tenia. En ese momento Misa hablo casi en un susurro**- Ryuuzaki-san…podríamos bajar…etto…Misa tiene mucha hambre**- la niña admitió lo ultimo con un notable sonrojo en su rostro y Ryuuzaki sonrió con un rastro de curiosidad surcando su pálida faz, no le extraño que la niña le revelase aquello ni que aceptase que el estuviese allí, mas le sorprendía que la niña fuese tan tímida frente a el, a pesar de ser un perfecto desconocido por genética deducía que la niña de temerosa debería tener un rastro mínimo casi nulo…entonces sucedió aquello que revelo que las sospechas de Ryuuzaki eran correctas, Misa le miro enojada y taimadamente dijo- **Después de todo es culpa suya que Misa este aquí...Misa cree fielmente lo que dicen sus padres, si le impusieron el castigo ha de ser verdad, a Misa nunca la han castigado por no hacer nada , entonces Ryuuzaki debe de ser un malvado- **la niña sonrió victoriosa y continuo con su discurso- **ahora marchémonos malvado Ryuuzaki-san, no querrás que Misa continué sin comer alimentos después de tanto tiempo-** la niña se incorporo con júbilo, Ryuuzaki noto entonces con mayor claridad que las gotas ya no resbalaban por las rosas cercanas a su cama, Ryuuzaki vio esto sintiendo una inmensa calma interior, realmente aquella sensacion era muy calida, en su rostro se delineo una suave sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, sin motivos y sin excusas, la niña lo miro con curiosidad y solo un pensamiento surco su mente con rapidez y posiblemente no despareceria en mucho tiempo, aquel hombre era extraño de pies a cabeza, entonces lo supo…debía hacer una travesura con tal esperpento antes de que ya no tuviese oportunidad de hacerlo, se acerco a el sigilosamente cual felino en caza, acerco sus labios a la oreja del joven y el le miro desconcertado Misa solo le susurro divertida- **Ryuuzaki-san es usted un malvado, Misa todavía tiene hambre- **y luego jalo sus cabellos con una extraña familiaridad y corrió hacia la puerta donde grito con alegría- **Vamos Ryuuzaki-san apúrese, Misa no se quiere hacerse vieja esperándole-** el hombre siguió desconcertado acaso aquella pequeña niña acababa de hacer lo que hizo, nadie le había tratado así antes, por mucho juego que fuera, aquello seria un valioso recuerdo para su maltrecho espíritu, esa pequeña travesura despertó un poco a aquel niño que vio en el mundo una respuesta mucho más que un problema, Amane Misa le hizo recordar que aun vivía, la cabellera dorada de la pequeña se movió con suavidad en el umbral y el joven la siguió embelesado dando suaves y torpes pasos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el ancho pasillo, todo estaba en quietud en aquel lugar, salvo que a lo lejos se podían escuchar las carcajadas lejanas y ausentes de los mayores y mientras Ryuuzaki parecía fascinado observando lo que se encontraba más allá del jardín de rosas, Misa le miro con detenimiento, sus ojeras marcadas demostraban que aquel joven sufría insomnio o como mínimo no habría dormido en una semana, su piel era demasiado pálida, su cuerpo demasiado frágil y curvo, su cabello también era excesivamente desordenado y también le comenzaba a crecer barba en su mentón, sin mencionar su obsesiva manía con morderse el pulgar, aquel hombre era el más desastroso y desarreglado que había visto, por lo menos de los amigos de sus padres, no obstante lo que más le intrigo del hombre, fue la poca certeza que tenia de su edad, parecía muy joven para ser amigo de sus padres, no demoro en preguntárselo-** Ryuuzaki-san, Misa quiere saber ¿Cuál es su edad?-** el joven aparto su vista de la ventana y miro a los ojos a la niña, sonriendo internamente por saber que lo preguntaría y luego mordiendo con ahínco su pulgar ante la mirada expectante de la jovencita dijo- **si tanto ansía saberlo, tengo 22 años Misa-san**- Ella frunció levemente el ceño, por un momento pensó que el seria un poco mayor o menor, mas esa edad no vino a su mente, aquel hombre insólito y desconcertante tenia el doble de su edad, el le miro fruncir el ceño y continuo caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras, Misa seguía todavía allá y el comento neutral mientras la observaba ladeando su rostro tal como una lechuza**- Misa-san no demore, usted fue quien me presiono para salir de su cuarto,me comento cuanto anhelaba alimentarse rápidamente ¿acaso lo olvido?-** Misa lo miro enojada y sonrojada, pero a pesar de su fuerte personalidad y temperamento, solo masculló por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia su dirección- **maleducado** – su cabello radiante cubrió la mayor parte de su rostro y el solo le miro sereno, mas por dentro se pregunto por que ocurría eso, acallo sus pensamientos y le ofreció su brazo para apoyarla mientras esta bajase por las escaleras, la niña le miro incrédula, aquel hombre en verdad creía que tomaría su brazo, lo miro un poco molesta ya no por su error ni por la insensatez del joven sino por incomodidad, después de todo no puedes ser grosero con alguien y luego mostrarle afecto, pensó la pequeña, sin embargo, era aun más grosero rechazar su cortesía, ella dudo un poco, no obstante, cuando el joven había comenzado nuevamente su caminata, sintió un brazo que rodeo con delicadeza el suyo, aquel tacto fue suficiente para hacer que el joven sonriese, aunque sin saber con claridad por que, deseaba sentir el dulce tacto de la pequeña que ahora miraba un poco enojada hacia el final de aquellas escaleras, pensando en lo largo que se le haría su viaje hacia ese lugar.

_Ella lo miro de reojo mientras caminaban_

_Había algo en el, algo más allá de su rareza_

_Aquel hombre de oscura mirada,_

_Le provocaba una gran nostalgia,_

_Y no sabía por que._

_El le miro con suma discreción,_

_Procurando que sus miradas no chocasen nuevamente,_

_Mas no queriendo dejar de observarle,_

_Ella le causaba una extraña calidez en su pecho,_

_Sin embargo, sabía que algo malo conllevaría aquello._

El último paso, el último escalón, aquel sonido resonó con fortaleza en la mente de ambos jóvenes, por alguna razón desconocida, aquello marco algo dentro suyo, mas ambos lo ignoraron y continuaron con su suave caminata, algo les inquieto al insólito dúo, algo tenso al joven que parecía ya conocerlo todo de antemano, algo intranquilizo a la niña que nada conocía del mundo, ambos prefirieron ignorar su claro desasosiego y continuaron, ellos se miraron a los ojos levemente y continuaron caminando, aquel momento fue realmente extraño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los padres de la pequeña niña ya se estaban impacientando, dejaron a sus invitados charlando animadamente en el salón, Misa había pasado dos horas inconciente, no se escuchaba ninguna leve risilla, un canto armonioso, ni siquiera el suspiro del delicado piano que se posaba majestuosamente en la altura, ningún indicio de que su hija hubiese despertado, les preocupaba en exceso, a pesar de que el medico les dijo que aquello era completamente normal, ellos se preocuparon de sobremanera y se preguntaban si Ryuuzaki habría sido capaz de cuidarla bien mientras ellos no estaban, luego disiparon todas esas dudas y pensamientos al verla allí, bajando las escaleras sujeta con disimulo al brazo de su joven amigo, tan lozana y alegre como siempre, ella corrió hasta ellos y con una sonrisa adornando tiernamente su rostro, dijo con suma dulzura- **Otou-san, Oka-san, Misa esta bien, no se preocupen**- y luego comento en un susurro mirando de reojo al joven detective-**Ryuuzaki-san ha cuidado bien de Misa, no lo regañen más**- suplico con su mirada inocente y radiante, ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio, les alegro mucho saber que su pequeña se encontraba bien y que le había agradado su invitado, sus progenitores la miraron conmovidos, mientras el padre de la pequeña acaricio con ternura la cabellera de su pequeña hija, el hombre de azabaches cabellos los miro desde lejos y sintió una puñalada en su pecho clavarse sin clemencia, la angustia había vuelto a depositar uno de sus tormentosos besos en el nuevamente y la locura pareció remarcar todo aquello que habito en su cabeza con perseverancia desde sus primeros años de existencia, la pregunta volvió a escucharse en su mente y aquel pequeño que fue pareció sollozar a lo lejos, _¿Otou-san, Oka-san, por que…por que me abandonaron?_, sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza intentando disipar aquel tormentoso pensamiento y sin notarlo la pequeña Misa estaba a su lado mirándole un tanto molesta y un tanto curiosa**- ¿Ryuuzaki-san acompañara a Misa? Otou-san y Oka-san me dijeron que tu tampoco has probado bocado-**la niña remarco lo ultimo queriendo hacerle saber que el era un hipócrita por molestarla por su apetito, el joven de oscuros ojos solo le dio una leve mirada y asintió, a la niña le enfureció de sobremanera su forma tan pacifica de ser y comenzó a caminar sola hasta la mesa.

Ambos comieron en silencio, por una lado Misa intentando mantener el recato y el decoro necesario para la ocasión y Ryuuzaki solo comiendo a su extraña manera mientras pensaba formas para alargar su estadía en aquel lugar, aquel lugar que con cariño llamo su hogar, sin importar que fueran solo unos escasos años, el deseaba estar alli más que en cualquier otro lugar, al menos por ahora, y haria todo lo necesario para quedarse alli durante una temporada, aunque eso implicase el fingir que el caso que lo trajo a ese país tan lejano de Inglaterra necesitaba mayores esfuerzos, a pesar de que el muy bien sabia la resolución de este, y sabiendo de que nadie saldria lastimado si el caso demorase más de lo que deberia, ya después de haber planificado todo lo que seria necesario efectuar, alzo su vista viendo a la pequeña rubia mordiéndose los labios y moviendo su mano por encima de los -aparentemente interminables- tenedores, en una muestra clara de que había olvidado cual debía usarse para ese tipo de alimento (**n/a**: no se me ocurrio que tipo de comida seria adecuada para la ocasión) , el para tranquilizarla dio un comentario sin esperar respuestas por parte de la niña **–Nadie la observa Misa-san- **la niña lo miro con recelo y lo viendo muy concentrado mirando los cuadros colgados armoniosamente en las paredes y luego miro hacia ambos lados nerviosa y tomo un tenedor que a ella le pareció el más adecuado, y aun con duda comenzó a devorar uno a uno pequeños trozos de alimento y después de comer lo necesario, para no verse grosera, se volvió hacia el joven hombre con un gesto claro de alivio- **Le agradezco mucho, Ryuuzaki-san**- por el rostro del joven una sonrisa invisible se dibujo y luego miro directamente a los ojos de la muchacha de dulce mirada- **No se preocupe Misa-san**- pauso levemente y continuo- **Después de todo no erró su elección- **Misa esquivo avergonzada la mirada, no se percato cuando el joven la observo, el pareció no notar el gesto y solo se fijo en la llegada de una criada con un pastel de fresas**-Aun no se han olvidado que es mi favorito ¿verdad?-** musito con una suavidad extraordinaria y le sonrió a la anciana mujer que trajo el pastel, agradeció al recibir su porción, luego miro a Misa repetir la acción y que la anciana le susurro algo antes de marcharse con una sonrisa divertida a diferencia de Misa que solo miraba hacia otro lado claramente hastiada, un par de minutos después, luego de que su descontento desapareciera, vio a el joven devorándose una segunda ración del manjar, ganándose un gesto de incredulidad por parte de la niña _¿en verdad alguien podía comer tan rápido todo aquello que fuese dulce?_ el era totalmente diferente a ella, incluso en aquella pequeñez lo demostraba, porque ella sin decir nada miro su pastel, estaba decorado tan bellamente, le entristecía de sobremanera tener que devorarlo sin consideración alguna, pero no podía ser tan descortés y no comerlo, después de todo ella sabia cuantas horas estuvieron haciendo el pastel para los invitados, mordió su labio al cortar una pequeña porción del manjar y luego sin querer mirarlo, lo encamino a sus fauces, un silencio ensordecedor la socavo profundamente, aquello, aquello era realmente dulce, exageradamente dulce, era insoportablemente dulce, una jaqueca repentina la llevo a gemir de dolor, aunque fuese un gemido ahogado, el joven lo sintió con fortaleza y camino hasta ella preguntándole si se hallaba bien y la vio sujetando suavemente un tenedor en su delicada mano derecha, su otra mano estaba apoyada en su frente en un fallido intento por hacer desaparecer el dolor y a pesar de todo lo que más le llamo la atención fue un pequeño rastro de glaseado en la comisura de sus labios.

_...aquello fue una decisión presurosa..._

Sus manos parecieron moverse por si solas, como si estubiese en un profundo trance, casi pareciendo olvidarlo todo por momentos, pero siempre teniendo ese autocontrol mental tan caracteristico de su persona, continuo moviendose y sin miedo de los efectos de sus acciones (efectos que muy bien conocia), el joven acaricio imperceptiblemente la cabellera de la muchacha con suma dulzura, comentandole una manera desconcertante, extrañamente neutral **-Misa-san, si no comerá su pastel...¿podría obsequiarme un poco?- **ella lo miro iracunda, como se atrevia a preguntarle eso viendola tan lastimada, la niña fruncio aun más su ceño y dijo notoriamente molesta**- Esta bien haga lo que quiera y lléveselo**- el hombre la miro con cariño y percatándose de inmediato de la tonalidad de su voz y su mirada ofuscada hacia otro lado y se acerco con sutileza a su armonioso rostro y delicadamente, oh, muy delicadamente su mano pálida busco el fino mentón de la niña y lo acaricio, como se acaricia a la más hermosa criatura, sujetándolo con suma sutileza, llevando a la niña a fijar su mirada en los profundos ojos del hombre y casi instantáneamente al contacto impalpable de sus miradas, ella se paralizo, ninguno de sus músculos se movió ni siquiera un poco, su cuerpo anhelaba aquel contacto, mas su mente aun parecía resistirse, aquello era completamente nuevo para la niña, en el fondo ella le temía un poco a aquella rapidez, en sus pensamientos anteriores sobre aquella situación eran diferentes, Ryuuzaki-san no lucia como ella esperaba que fuera el ladrón de su primer beso, no obstante sus ojos solo se fijaron en el joven que parecía embelesado con su boca, a su vez ella se embelesaba con el par de cuervos negros que se asomaban inquietos buscándola, buscando sus labios, los miraba tal como miraba al pastel de fresas, en el fondo el hombre veía eso en la muchacha, la observaba como lo haría con el manjar más dulce que habría de probar en su vida, entonces el se acercaba.

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

Cada instante se les hacia eterno mientras se devoraban con la mirada, tan sublime eran aquellos segundos que se les resbalaban como agua entre las manos, a un ritmo aparentemente interminable, calido, suave, dulce, extenso, mientras sus almas se acercaban.

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

¡oh, que agonizantes se volvían aquellos instantes! Misa sentía que desfallecería y volaría a un lugar lejano a todo, transformada en un suspiro guardando por siempre esos tortuosamente dulces momentos, en ese mismo instante Ryuuzaki luchaba contra si mismo interiormente, todo aquello sucedía tan rápido...

..._¿Aquello seria un error?… _

se pregunto a si mismo tantas veces, que al verla allí con su mirada expectante y sus dulces labios entreabiertos, solo se contestaba...

…_sabes que lo es..._

..._sabes que debes hacerlo_…

_...porque..._

_...sabes que quieres hacerlo..._

Entonces el se acercaba.

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

su moimiento continuo incesante, hasta que sintió la respiración de la niña en su rostro, acariciándole tiernamente, aquella leve y calida brisa que provenía desde el interior de la pequeña lo invitada y a su vez ella sentía lo mismo, la mirada oscura del hombre, sus espeluznantes (no obstante adorables) ojeras, su respiración calmada, todo parecía llamarla y ella deseaba seguir fielmente aquella voz que la conducía hacia donde nunca antes había llegado, entonces ella sin notarlo se acercaba.

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

Sus corazones latían rápidamente, oh, muy rápidamente, sus cuerpos se sentían aminorados por la fuerza de estos, _¿tan agresivo y dulce era todo aquello? _pensaron al unísono sin saberlo, todo aquello les resultaba extraño, deliciosamente extraño, entonces ella se acerco.

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

_...un poco más..._

_...un leve roce..._

_y entonces ya no existió la distancia_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A lo lejos se sintió el batir de unas alas, fuerte, resonante y delicado fue el sonido que inundo los sentidos de todos los presentes en aquella mansión, el culpable fue un cuervo que poseía un negro plumaje que la misma noche envidiaría, cruzo con majestuosidad una de las ventanas que estaba decorada con unas inmaculadas cortinas blancas como nieve, creando una extraña imagen de contraste, todos los presentes en aquella habitación de amplias ventanas quedaron anonadados con la aparición, excepto uno de ellos que dirigió su almendrados ojos hacia la habitación continua, notando así una imagen más grandiosa y fuera de lo común que el vuelo de un cuervo, su gélida mirada recorrió sin escrúpulos a los amantes mientras estos a un paso increíblemente lento iban compartiendo su primer beso, y sus labios se curvaron en una suerte de sonrisa y entonces cerro la puerta desde donde se apreciaba con total claridad a la pareja, entonces el cuero soltó un grito y el hombre solo pensó...

...todavía no es el momento...

...todavía no...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Entonces..._

_...poco a poco..._

_...muy lentamente..._

_...sus labios se unían en leves caricias..._

_...y lo supo entonces..._

_...el tenia razón..._

_...el estaba nuevamente en lo correcto..._

_Misa sabia mejor que aquel dulce pastel de fresas._

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este humilde capitulo

Me ha costado mucho escribirlo

Porque muchas de las cosas que escribí aquí me pasaron

La semana siguiente de que las escribí

Fue REALMENTE perturbador

En fin, espero que les haya gustado

Dejen reviews -


End file.
